


Cognac

by MementoMori13



Series: Writing Drunk [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Charles has a bit to drink but he’s not drunk, Drunk Writing, I am though, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Smut, idk - Freeform, i’m literally drunk, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMori13/pseuds/MementoMori13
Summary: I’m really drunk right now and I wrote this. It’s not very good I know, but I hope to entertain. It’s just smut. Please enjoy my drunken smut.(I might turn drunk fics into a series??) prolly





	Cognac

Charles was angry. Erik knew that for a fact.   
He went into the study to try and reason with Charles.   
Charles day alone in a chair. There was a teacup on the table in front of him. Erik sat down.   
“Charles, we need to talk.” Charles just sat there.   
“Please.” Charles pocked up the tea cup and drank.   
“What type of tea are you drinking?” Erik asked. Erik had learned to figure out what mood Charles was in based on what tea he was drinking. Peppermint meant he had a headache. Lavender meant he felt tired. Citrus meant annoyed.   
Charles made a gesture that I dictated that Erik should take a drink. He brought the cup to his lips and coughed.   
“This isn’t tea.”   
“It’s Cognac.” Alcohol, then. Erik was truly fucked.   
“Charle, please. I’m sorry. I mean it. You can even read my mind if you want.” That seemed to catch Charles off guard. Erik was very private about his thoughts. Giving Charles permission was something new. So Charles looked. On the surface, he could see that Erik meant what he was saying. But that was the surface. With enough practice, that could be worked on to show a different reality. To be sure of the truth, Charles needed to go deeper.   
So he pushed. Eventually he got to what he needed. Erik meant it. He was sorry. But there was something else there. Something on the edges of Erik’s thoughts that pulled Charles in. He knew he shouldn’t, but the amount of freedom Erik offered, he couldn’t resist. He focused on those thoughts.   
His mind was suddenly filled with longing, both sexual and romantic. The desire for the two of them to be close, bodies and minds pressed together.   
Erik knew when Charles had gone away from where they started and closed down his mind. Charles hadn’t been meant to see that.   
“Charles, I...” In that moment Charles sent his own though. He showed Erik what he wanted. Erik didn’t feel so bad any more.   
“I think we should move to a more comfortable location,” Charle said.   
“Agreed.” The two men moved to Charles’ room. Seconds after the door closed their bodies were close against one another. Charles’ mouth was warm and perfect. Erik pushes his tongue into Charles’ mouth. He could feel both of them beginning to grow hard. Charles Gabe a slight thrust of his hips that made Erik groan.   
“Let’s get to the bed,” Erik said. The two men struggled to the bed. Once there, they resumed their activities with full force. Between kisses, they managed to remove their clothing.   
Erik, who was on top, took a moment to suck a hickey into Charles’ neck. He bit down and suck hard enough, and for long enough to leave a dark purple mark. Charles should have an interesting time trying to cover that up.   
After that Erik moved down to Charles’ cock. He started with Charles’ balls, licking and sucking until he reached the base of Charles’ cock. He licked slowed up until he reached the head. Erik tongued the slit, before putting his mouth down over it.   
Charles gasped and arched his back.   
“Wait, please. Erik, please fuck me.” How could he resist such a plea.  
“Of course, my love,” he whispered into Charles’ thigh.   
“There’s... in the...” Charles’s thoughts were loud enough that Erik knew what he meant. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out condoms and lube.   
He squeezed the line out onto his hands and pushed one finger into Charles.   
“Come one, said Charles.   
“Patience.” Erik continued to work one finger in and out of Charles. A bit later, he moved to two and eventually three. Charles cried out.   
“Erik, just fuck me.”  
“Only if you insist.” Erik pulled his fingers out and rolled in the condom. He lathered the lube onto his own cock before lining it up with Charles’ asshole.   
“Are you ready?”   
“Fuck you.” Erik just chuckled, then pushed in. Charles let out a moan.   
“Yes!” He cried. Erik picked up the pace. In and out, so quickly, hitting that sweet spot. It wasn’t long before Charles was coming, long white streaks across his and Erik’s chests.   
But Erik wasn’t done. He kept thrust into an over sensitive Charles until he came, too.   
They both lay there and panted for a minute. They were covered in semen and the bed was a mess, but for the moment, they didn’t care.   
“For the record,” Charles said, “I forgive you.”  
“I’m glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the word cock.


End file.
